


The Family Way

by ekaterin24 (zlabya), zlabya



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cooking, Education of Doumeki Haruka universe, Humor, Lactation, M/M, Mpreg, Sexual Humor, Surgery, watanuki tops doumeki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zlabya/pseuds/ekaterin24, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zlabya/pseuds/zlabya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doumeki wants a child. With Watanuki. And he's willing to pay a high price, one involving morning sickness and cravings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Doumeki's Wish

Watanuki usually submitted Doumeki to a litany of how his day had gone as he put away the groceries. Customers (or lack thereof), Mokona's various mischievous behaviors; and Doumeki's own flaws were frequent topics. Doumeki rarely contributed more than a word or two to the conversation, but today was one of those rare days. 

"Is there any way we could have a child?"

Watanuki halted in the middle of shoving a ten-pound bag of rice flour onto a shelf. After a moment, he responded. 

"We...meaning you and me?"

Doumeki rewarded him with one of his expert you-are-an-idiot stares. "Yes."

"If you want a baby, it would be so much easier for you to marry. I mean," he pulled a head of cabbage out of the shopping bag and eyed it critically, "you were very popular in high school." He began taking apart the cabbage, rinsing the leaves at the sink. "And aren't you expected to continue the Doumeki name properly, with a wife?" Watanuki's voice sharpened toward the end of the sentence. They were both approaching thirty, and he had been expecting some sort of announcement from Doumeki about an engagement or at least a marriage interview. He tore off a few more leaves, frowning at one of the paler ones.

"I've decided against marriage."

"What?" Watanuki turned, the wet cabbage leaves in his hands dripping on the floor. "Why?"

"It's not right for me. I can't provide that level of commitment to...anyone else." Amazing how consuming those narrow eyes could be when they held all the force of such a stubborn, persistent man's love and devotion. 

The cabbage leaves slipped from Watanuki's hands and fell to the floor, unnoticed.

He finally found words again, though they weren't the ones nearly choking him with the desire to be expressed. "But...your family...."

"I've spoken with Mother. She understands my reasons, and agrees with me that I shouldn't marry.

Doumeki hardly ever mentioned conversations he'd had with his mother. Or anything about his family, really, other than his grandfather's sayings and stories. 

“This is a serious matter.” Watanuki stated. “We need to discuss it over tea. Or perhaps sake."

"Tea." Doumeki declared. "And snacks."

"Of course, snacks," Watanuki muttered, turning back to the cabbage. _Gyoza, and some of the egg-custard tarts I made earlier._ Now he realized why a certain book on a high shelf of the storeroom had literally hit him in the head the day before, and had lain open on the floor at the page describing a ritual for male pregnancy. _There are no coincidences._

 

Once the tea and dumplings were ready, Watanuki and Doumeki sat facing each other. The book that had attacked Watanuki the day before was lying beside him for reference.

"It is possible for us to procreate," Watanuki began, "but it's extremely complicated, even setting aside the social issues. Why won't you get married? Plenty of men have a wife and mistress, or a lover."

Doumeki bent his head, apparently studying his half-finished bowl of gyoza, "I'm not functional with a woman." 

This news took Watanuki by surprise. Doumeki Shizuka, former Heartthrob of Private Cross Academy, who used to get more chocolates on Valentine's Day than anyone three guys, _couldn't get it up with a woman._

Watanuki nearly bent over double, snickering. 

"It's not funny. She slapped me when I couldn't carry through."

"Wait...you tried to get a woman pregnant?" 

"No. I wanted to find out if I could have sex with a woman before I began working with a marriage broker. Besides, you and I...weren't doing that sort of thing at the time.”

_Must have been one of those times when we were barely speaking to each other, let alone having sex,_ Watanuki mused. Fortunately, those periods had become far less frequent over the past few years. 

Shaking himself out of his reverie, Watanuki turned to Doumeki, who was watching him with annoyingly intense patience. "All right. So, what about..." _would this option be somehow dishonorable to the Doumeki family?_ "artificial insemination?" Surely some woman would be willing to have a sexless marriage in exchange for living in a large temple and being the respected, if not loved, wife of Doumeki Shizuka.

"No." Now Doumeki was giving him that stare again. “I don't want a marriage of any kind, to anyone else.” He declared slowly and steadily, as if talking to a particularly dense student, "I. Want. A. Child. With. You."

Something was going on here. Doumeki was stubbornly traditional on most social and spiritual matters. But first he agreed to have his cousin—a _female_ Buddhist priest!--take over most of the temple duties, and now this.

"We could do it." Watanuki admitted, resting his hand on the book that had caught his attention so forcefully. "It's not easy. And the price would be high."

"I'm willing to grant anything within my power for this."

"The price..." Watanuki thought carefully. After years of naming prices for the wishes he granted, Watanuki had discovered a natural flow to arrive at the perfect price by having the price fit the desire in some sort of poetic justice. This solution came with surprising ease to his mind. " _You_ would have to bear the child. It's biologically demanding, and you will need to find a way to deal with your commitments at the university. Also, I cannot do it because my body won't change."

"I...can manage my university commitments. I'm not teaching any classes next term, and I think I can arrange a leave of absence for several months to complete my dissertation.”

“There's more.” Watanuki added. “This will be my child too. He or she will live at the shop with me as much as possible. I'll be the child's father after all." Watanuki couldn't imagine having only occasional visits like a divorced parent. Besides, he loved children dearly. If Doumeki carried through with this, it would fulfill one of his own wishes, one Watanuki had thought he wouldn't see realized in this lifetime.

Doumeki nodded. “That makes sense. Let's do this."

"I'm not sure you realize how difficult this is." Watanuki took up the book and opened it to the section on male pregnancy.

"I know what it will take." Doumeki stated. "I got high marks in human anatomy. I'll have morning sickness, my belly will distend, and I'll spend ten lunar cycles with a fetus growing inside me."

"It's more than that." Watanuki flipped through the book and scanned the section titled "Effects on the Pregnant Male.” "You won't be able to carry a child to full term because your body's structure isn't built for it. So you'll have a Cesarean section at about eight months and will be on bed rest for the last few weeks before that . Plus your body will develop pregnancy hormones. You'll have mood swings." He leaned a little closer. "That means you'll feel actual _emotions_ , Doumeki." The thought was deeply satisfying.

"I have emotions. You should know."

Oh. Right. Haruka-san had once told Watanuki how grieved he'd been to watch his grandson sobbing after his own death. Then there was the angry flash in Doumeki's eyes whenever Kohane or another person had been hurt, or the very different fire in his eyes when he was in Watanuki's arms.

"There's more. The unborn child will attract spirits, as a child conceived by supernatural means has an especially attractive soul. Your natural tendency to repel them should help, but there's still a danger."

"I can handle it. I've done plenty of exorcisms."

_Damn, he's imperturbable. Even more so than usual._

"What about arranging a leave of absence from the university? You'll need to talk with your professor. We should also make a list of other concerns.”

"Later. Isn't it time for you to start dinner? You haven't made hot-pot in a while."

Watanuki sighed. He mentally added another item to the list: could they afford to feed a pregnant Doumeki, and later, a growing child with a Doumeki appetite?  
The next evening after dinner, Watanuki cleared off the dishes with the help of Maru and Moro, and then sent them off with a platter of cakes to keep them occupied. When he returned to the dining room, Doumeki had set up his laptop on the table so they could discuss the details of handling Doumeki's pregnancy and childbirth. 

"I've made a list." he said, the computer pinging as he opened a file.

"Good. So have I." Watanuki picked up and flourished a piece of paper that had been lying on a side table. "First, the practical matters. We need to find a doctor to do prenatal checkups and perform your Cesarean section. Someone who will believe that you're actually pregnant, and who won't tell the newspapers and TV reporters. I'm sure you don't want any publicity." 

Doumeki nodded. 

"That will be the greatest hurdle." Watanuki paused a moment. "Perhaps Granny might know someone." 

"I can call her." Doumeki was already pulling his cell phone from his pocket. 

"Put that away." Watanuki gestured brusquely. "There's a lot more. The usual pregnancy dangers--gestational diabetes, miscarriage, congenital disabilities. Then there are the dangers to a man with a supernatural womb in his belly--attacks by malicious youkai, rupture, excessive weight damaging your kidneys and bladder, and so on."

"I'm in excellent physical health."

Watanuki had to admit to himself that he had firsthand knowledge of that fact. Doumeki's endurance and his ability to work efficiently on little sleep were impressive.

"And I can protect myself and the child with my bow." Doumeki held up his right hand, the ring Watanuki had given him on his index finger.

"Yes. Just remember to never take off that ring."

"I never do."

Watanuki allowed himself just a hint of a pleased smile. Then he looked down at his list again.

"Very well. Assuming we can find a suitable doctor, and the baby is safely delivered, there are the social issues. What will you put on the family register for your child's mother's name? How will you explain your child to your relatives and colleagues? And how will you explain this to the little one? Can you manage caring for a child in addition to your university work and all you do with me?”

Doumeki nodded soberly but with quiet confidence. "Mother and I discussed most of these questions. She's happy to help with child care and advice. I don't talk much about my personal life with my colleagues, and they don't usually ask questions about my family. My relatives...are used to unconventional behavior, especially from our branch of the family. My cousin and the resident monks are taking over most of the temple work, and I'll do anything for our child, just as I do for you."

Their eyes met. Watanuki realized that parenthood would be yet another partnership for them, as their efforts dealing with the spirit world had been over the years.

"That's true. Neither of us have ever shied away from hard work."

"As for the family register," Doumeki added, "I can put your name as the mother's name. It will simply be a reversal of the actual situation."

Watanuki thought for a moment. He felt odd knowing that he would be listed as a mother. _Not as unusual as Doumeki actually becoming a mother_ , he reminded himself. He tried, and failed, to imagine a pregnant Doumeki. "That's it for my questions, then. And yours?"

"Just one. What is the process for conceiving a child in me?" 

Watanuki pulled out the book and flipped to the appropriate page. "I will need access to female hormones, in the form of sweat. That's as simple as having a woman visit at the right time in her, ah, cycle. I'm sure Kohane would agree to help us. You will owe her a small payment; perhaps a new blouse or another pretty, feminine thing of modest cost. She will not be harmed. Oh, and she'll need to be here shortly before the actual...act."

Doumeki's eyes narrowed just enough for Watanuki to notice. "What sort of act?"

The corners of Watanuki's mouth turned up. "Oh, nothing we haven't done before. We'll just need to use a special lubricant that I found in the storeroom." It had been right next to the book. Hitzusen...or perhaps just Yuuko understanding more about the relationship between two contentious teenagers than they'd understood themselves at the time.


	2. Conception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doumeki and Watanuki conceive a child, with a little (pre-foreplay) help from Kohane. This chapter is the main reason for the Mature rating.

Kohane came to visit the following afternoon, while Doumeki was assisting at a late-afternoon class. Her eyes sparkled with a touch of humor when Watanuki told her he was going to get Doumeki pregnant, but her first response was to offer her help. The rest of the conversation was hideously embarrassing. They both took refuge in clinical terms but Watanuki's face was fiercely red during the entire conversation. It turned out that Kohane was aware of her body's rhythms, partly because they affected her divination abilities. Luckily, they had only a few days to wait. And Kohane promised to ask Granny right away about a doctor. 

That evening, Granny herself called to tell Watanuki about an obstetrician she knew who had done the same thing twice before, once for a client of Granny's. His price for the Cesarean section was a certain rare folklore book. Watanuki spent much of the next day searching every used-book website he could find, but he didn't turn up even a mention of the title. He emailed Doumeki, asking him to use his professional resources. It turned out the book was part of Doumeki's grandfather's collection. 

"Grandfather would approve," Doumeki stated when Watanuki expressed concern about handing over part of the valuable library. "He impressed on me the importance of continuing the family line. And, judging from your dream-conversations with him, he seems to be rather fond of you." 

The doctor had a separate price for Doumeki's prenatal examinations: one box of Watanuki's freshly-made bento each time Doumeki had a checkup. Clearly, Granny had told the doctor about Watanuki's culinary skills.

"You owe me extra for that!" Watanuki insisted. 

"I'm buying the food. And delivering it."

"As if cooking it doesn't take much effort," Watanuki scowled.

"What is an appropriate price for me to pay you, then? Tell me and I'll provide it."

"A foot massage. Each time."

Doumeki's eyes gleamed. "Of course. And what usually comes after, also?" 

"Damn foot fetishist," Watanuki muttered, blushing, although his feet were twitching at the mere thought.  
Early in the evening on the appointed day, Kohane burst in through the door, out of breath. "I came running, as you suggested. I hope this is enough perspiration," she gasped. 

Watanuki handed her a length of white cotton cloth—and a large glass of water. "I'm sure it will be fine. And thank you very much for helping us with this, Kohane-chan. The master bathroom is ready for you; please use this cloth as we had discussed over the phone."

Doumeki had bathed, as Watanuki had, and was waiting (hiding, Watanuki thought) in the bedroom they now shared.

"Here's the cloth," Kohane called, a bare arm reaching out the slightly-open bathroom door. Watanuki took it.

"Thank you again, Kohane. Maru and Moro will see you out. They have Doumeki's payment for you, plus a bento I've packed especially for you and Granny. I'm sorry about all this."

"I'm happy that I can help," she called from behind the door, which was closed once again. "You two have been so good to me; I know you will be wonderful parents for this baby."

Cloth in hand, Watanuki padded on bare feet through the main door to the bedroom. 

Doumeki lay against the pillows, a deep-burgundy silk yukata embroidered with golden dragons loosely belted around his waist. The garment exposed a tantalizing wedge of Doumeki's chest as well as a fine view of his muscular legs. 

"Is everything ready?" Doumeki asked, his voice low and rough. 

Staring avidly, Watanuki couldn't even bring himself to nod. Then he thought to check the bedside table. Yes, the lubricant from the treasure room waited in its brightly-glazed ceramic bottle, plus two safety pins.

Watanuki finally nodded and approaching the bed. He gently undid the sash at Doumeki's waist and spread the yukata wide, laying the cloth Kohane had given him across Doumeki's belly. Then he wrapped it around Doumeki's back and fastened the two overlapping ends together with the safety pins. "There. Shall we?" 

Doumeki was expressionless as usual, but Watanuki knew him well enough to read the nervousness—and arousal--in his tense muscles and in the pale-gold eyes fixed on his own face. 

Their tentative first kiss rapidly spiraled into demanding passion. Doumeki's hands touched Watanuki's waist, then pushed between their bodies to unfasten his yukata. 

"Ahh, yes," Watanuki breathed. He struggled to press kisses on Doumeki's throat and upper chest as Doumeki undressed him. They got into their usual wrestling match of who could touch, kiss or nip the other the most. Doumeki won out momentarily, spreading Watanuki's nude form out on the bed as he licked and teased. 

"Doumeki...Doumeki!" He struggled. "Remember, you need to be the one--" he gasped for breath"--on the bottom. I, ah, need to ready you..."

"I'm ready." Doumeki's golden eyes flashed. "Put it in me. Give me your child."

Watanuki squeezed his eyes shut as he did what Doumeki wanted, reminding himself to start slowly. He knew Doumeki's reactions well by now: the careful journey inward and then the point where Doumeki pushed insistently, demanding roughness. Watanuki's mind locked on the one thing that was different this time. _We're making a child._ Our _child._ The sense of what they were doing seemed as tangible as Doumeki's body beneath his. _This is more serious even than marriage._

"Keep...moving." Doumeki panted, setting up an insistent rhythm himself. 

From that point there were no thoughts, only sensations, their movements flowing smoothly as their verbal communication rarely did. 

Doumeki came a few seconds ahead of Watanuki, with his usual low cry. Watanuki felt something beyond than the usual surge of pleasure; an energy seemed to burst burst outward from deep inside Doumeki. Then they both lay tangled and panting, the cloth pinned around Doumeki's body soaked in sweat. Doumeki's breathing slowed until he was clearly asleep. Watanuki disentangled himself, cleaned up a bit with the bit of toweling he usually left beside the bed, and fell asleep himself, one arm flung over Doumeki's chest.


	3. First Trimester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I promised morning sickness and cravings. This chapter delivers. Also, references to lactation.

Doumeki began suffering from morning sickness just three weeks later. Watanuki suppressed his delight at this evidence of pregnancy and offered Doumeki rice crackers and ginger tea for breakfast.

Doumeki tossed a half-eaten cracker back on the plate. 

"What's wrong? Is it stale?" Watanuki asked.

"They're too crispy." 

Watanuki stared. This was the man who'd once annoyed him by munching on crispy crackers till he nearly went insane. _I'd better humor him; I think the hormonal changes may be making him moody already._

"Let them sit out a bit, then they'll get stale and won't crunch so much."

Doumeki frowned slightly. "I don't like stale crackers."

Watanuki sighed inwardly.

"And the tea is too hot."

"Let it cool a bit then."

"No; it's too biting."

_Damn. What the hell does he want from me?_ Watanuki reminded himself firmly, _This is the...parent of my child._ He picked up the cup. "I'll put some water in to weaken it a bit."

The next day, the ginger tea was too weak; the day after it tasted too much of ginger so Watanuki blended it with a little black tea. Crackers were right out; rice was acceptable, but only sushi rice because long-grain rice was too hard. Miso soup turned out to be acceptable, if there was no tofu in it and if the nori was slightly stale so it wasn't slimy enough to set off Doumeki's hypersensitive vomiting reflex.

Even with all the precautions, Doumeki was often noisily sick in the bathroom on days when he stayed over. He reported that the situation was worse at home as he couldn't keep down _anything_ his mother prepared for him. Soon Doumeki began staying over every night.

This meant Watanuki had to cook three meals a day for the bottomless pit. And of course Mokona wanted breakfast too, only _his_ morning miso had to have tofu.

Each morning after he made breakfast, Watanuki fixed and packed a bland, usually vegetarian one-box bento for Doumeki's lunch at the university. By dinnertime (always at the shop) Doumeki was starving. He once ate nearly an entire chicken plus three kinds of vegetables and a large bowl of rice in one sitting. Also, he insisted on a dessert of mochi ice-cream balls--either green tea or or chocolate--every day. Homemade, of course.

Then there was the day that he confessed that he'd given his bento to a fellow graduate student.

"What? I made tri-color onigiri especially for you!"

"I needed a Big Mac. And fries. With ketchup."

Watanuki bit his tongue. He resisted the temptation to bang his head against the wall. "A _Big Mac??_ Heaven knows what is in those things!"

"It was utterly sublime." Doumeki closed his eyes, his expression shockingly ecstatic.

Doumeki had never said anything even remotely complimentary about any of the dishes Watanuki had carefully prepared to his exalted specifications. Hands clenching, Watanuki reminded himself that he should not hit a pregnant person, or kick him. He simply turned on his heel and strode toward the kitchen. 

"I want beef teriyaki with mushrooms, pickled cabbage, and oatmeal for dinner." Doumeki called. "If you don't have oatmeal, those British oatcakes I bought last week are fine. And green tea mochi ice cream."

In the kitchen, Watanuki groaned, forehead propped against a cabinet door.  
"I've finished the arrangements with my professor to take time off to finish my dissertation," Doumeki related over a refreshing dinner of cold noodles on the porch. "I told him I had some family matters to attend to as well and wouldn't be able to be at the university at all after the end of September."

"Good."

"Fortunately, I wasn't scheduled to teach in the fall term. The spring term starts in early April; the doctor said I should be recovered from surgery by then. He expects the baby to be developed enough by the end of February for him to do the Caesarean section."

"That's right, you picked up the bento for him yesterday." Watanuki set down his chopsticks and leaned toward Doumeki attentively. "How did the appointment go?"

"He's very knowledgeable. And he has gentle hands. I'm in very good health, he said, and the baby seems to be developing well. I forgot to ask him about my chest hurting, though."

"Your what?"

"My chest." Doumeki gestured. "I think it's a bit swollen too. Is that normal?'

Watanuki stared a moment, forehead wrinkled. The his mouth quirked up as he recalled something from the pregnancy book he'd had Doumeki buy. "That must be the lactation hormones. You'll probably have more swelling as the milk glands continue to develop--"

_What?!_ Doumeki was on his feet, his noodles headed for the floor until Mokona snatched the bowl and slurped down the contents. "Does this mean I'm going to produce _milk?_ "

"Yes, of-- _Put that bowl in the kitchen sink and get Doumeki a full one, you greedy black pork bun!_ \--of course you'll produce milk. It might not be enough for all the baby's food needs, but it will...Doumeki, stop pacing like a caged tiger."

"I feel like one. Though perhaps I should say, 'tigress.' Or 'cow.'" 

Watanuki hadn't seen Doumeki frown like that in years.

"You're still male, no matter what's happening to your br--chest--body. And the milk will be healthier for the baby than formula. Here." Watanuki held out the pregnancy guidebook. "Actually, I'm surprised you haven't been bothered by the discomfort and swelling before this."

Doumeki took the book, but set it on the table in front of Watanuki. "I was busy with work. And trying to keep my breakfast down."

"Read the book. It will help."

"I've tried. It's all about pregnant _women._ "

Watanuki sighed. "If there was ever a book on male pregnancy, it's probably in your grandfather's collection. Why don't you try looking there?"

Doumeki looked agreeable for the first time since he'd started eating. "I'll take a look."  
Nothing turned up in Haruka-san's library, but Granny did have a couple of suggestions based on her long-ago experience with her other pregnant-male client. On his next visit Doumeki brought three kinds of herbal tea, plus a couple of the wrapping cloths women used to bind their breasts when they wore traditional kimono. 

"Mother bought the largest size available," Doumeki commented, handing one to Watanuki before taking off his shirt in the master bedroom. 

"How is your mother reacting to your," Watanuki waved his hands helplessly, and finally brought himself to use the words, "your pregnancy?" 

"Apparently she went through all the symptoms I've had, only worse, when she was pregnant with me."

Watanuki suppressed a chuckle as he began winding the cloth around Doumeki's bare chest. He also suppressed his desire to comment that Doumeki was nearly a B-cup already. He really wanted to live to see their child's birth. Besides, he was still owed a foot massage.

"How is that?" he asked.

"Good." Doumeki stalked around the room rapidly. "This will work, I think." He pulled on his shirt and began buttoning it again. "Dinnertime."

"Almost," Watanuki sighed.  
"I won't be able to hide my condition much longer." Doumeki looked down at his slightly-curved belly. He'd taken to wearing loose sweaters and had given up his jeans completely. 

"Your last day at the university is Thursday, isn't it?" Watanuki began unpacking the grocery bags Doumeki had brought. _Good--salmon, chicken, pork, greens, cream for the mochi ice cream, garlic, and--_ "Doumeki!"

"Not so loud." Doumeki stuck a finger in one ear. 

"Why did you buy tomatoes and semolina flour?"

"I want ravioli for dinner. And I know you don't like me eating prepared food."

"Ravioli? I've never _made_ ravioli! It could take days!"

"The store keeper said it only takes a few hours."

_Only._ Watanuki sighed and headed upstairs to look for an acceptable recipe on Yuuko's ancient computer as Doumeki took over the living room with his books and his own laptop.

That evening, after Doumeki had eaten nearly the entire batch of pork-and-herb ravioli as well as a large salad and two pears, they sat in the living room. Doumeki tapped on the keyboard of his laptop, books and notes spread about him, as Watanuki altered one of the more sober-colored garments from Yuuko's enormous closet to make an extra-wide yukata for Doumeki to wear in the coming months. _Why he can't just wear sweatpants with drawstring ties is beyond me,_ he thought. But he never seemed to win an argument with Doumeki. Not even about the periodic lunches at McDonald's. Watanuki still couldn't fathom how he could make anything from wine to ravioli, but couldn't reproduce a Big Mac or those greasy fried potatoes. 

_At least he seems healthy,_ Watanuki mused as he gazed at the scholar intent on his dissertation. _And the shop is so peaceful right now._ Maru and Moro were playing some sort of game in the corner, and Mokona was downing his third bottle of warm sake. Watanuki smiled, shaking his head. _We have quite the family already. I wonder how a human infant will fit into all of this?_

Suddenly, Maru and Moru began chasing each other, shouting. Mokona called out, "It's time for dessert! Bring out the mochi ice cream! With chocolate sauce on top!"

Doumeki looked up and calmly added, "Strawberry sauce for me."

_Fit in with what? None of us are anything like ordinary._ Watanuki chuckled as he trimmed a thread.


	4. Second Trimester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doumeki is now clearly pregnant. The unborn baby is starting to kick, and other things are stirring too. Sexual content in this chapter.

Doumeki was wearing his long coat now, even on warm fall days, as his silhouette was undeniably that of a pregnant person. Also, he pulled the groceries in a wheeled metal cart instead of carrying the bags.

"Granny gave this to me." Doumeki set a small jar of oil on the kitchen counter, next to the bag of sugar. "She said it will help reduce the marks I'm getting on my stomach."

Watanuki turned from the refrigerator where he'd been putting away the cucumbers. "I'll put it on for you." One corner of his mouth turned up the tiniest bit.

"Ah. There's something special you can do that I can't?"

"There is." Watanuki was outright smiling now. 

Doumeki's eyes narrowed slightly. 

"Nothing unpleasant," Watanuki assured him. "After our showers tonight, I'll take good care of you." He began humming one of the love songs he'd learned on the shamisen as he measured out the flour for croquettes.

After dinner, Watanuki sent Doumeki upstairs to shower and rest in the master bedroom while he cleaned up the kitchen. "Remember, no bath," he decreed. "Hot water is bad for pregnant wom--for the baby."

Doumeki muttered something unintelligible, treading heavily on the stairs.

"Doumeki is really looking pregnant," Mokona chortled, bouncing. "He's got breasts too."

"Doumeki's got breasts!" Maru laughed.

"Nice breasts!" Moro added as they high-fived each other

Watanuki glared at them. "Don't you dare mention that in front of Doumeki."

"Nooo!!" they chorused, looking a little frightened. Doumeki had already focused his death glare on Moro when she tried to pat his belly.

"They're nothing compared to Yuuko's, though." Mokona observed.

"We miss Yuuko." Maru and Moro chirped, a little sadly. 

"We love Watanuki." Maru hastened to add.

"Watanuki is a good master." That was Moro.

"I know," Watanuki smiled sadly and ruffled the hair of each one in turn. "I miss her too. I'm so busy between customers and caring for Doumeki, but I still think of her, and all that she would say if she were here now. I hope she'd be pleased. Plus, she's the only one who might get away with teasing Doumeki about this."

"He will make a very good parent." Mokona commented. "Watanuki, sake! We'll toast Doumeki's parenthood."

"I'll get a bottle. You've been very good about not drinking in front of Doumeki, by the way. Thank you."

"Watanuki will make a very good parent too," Mokona called after Watanuki as he headed out.'

"Thank you, but I'm still getting you only one bottle. A big one, though."

As Watanuki had hoped, Mokona was happy enough to stay downstairs with the bottle. And as he left he saw Maru and Moro falling asleep on the sofa, holding hands and leaning against each other.

_Ah, good. As I'd hoped._

Doumeki was very pleased with the belly rub Watanuki gave him with Granny's oil. More than pleased. 

Pregnancy hormones were having a powerful effect on Doumeki's libido. It seemed he was after Watanuki nightly, and usually more than once a night. Not that Watanuki was complaining; his own body was still seventeen years old and for years he had felt like he never got quite enough sex. Also, Doumeki was getting more adventurous, though he was firm about leaving his chest wrapped. Tonight was no exception. 

"If you unwrap, I can rub your chest too. You must be getting stretch marks there."

"This is fine." 

"I'll just rub in the oil a little," Watanuki tried to assure his lover. "I promise I won't play with them."

"You said 'them'," Doumeki glowered.

Watanuki sighed. He couldn't win. "I'm sorry. I..." His hands glided about Doumeki's taut, glistening belly, around once, twice, sliding lower and teasing around the base of Doumeki's erection. "You're...you're most definitely male," Watanuki smirked, his palm pressing against that delicious maleness. 

"It's hard to--ah!--remember that."

"Easier now?" Watanuki bent to do some serious licking. 

"Ahh..."

 _Good._ He felt Doumeki's hand resting on his head, then moving down onto his shoulder, fingers digging in. _He's getting fierce. This is going to be an excellent evening..._

* * * 

Kohane came to visit one blustery November afternoon. Watanuki had made sweet-potato croquettes, apple tarts and, of course, green-tea and chocolate mochi ice cream balls.

She took a seat and accepted a cup of hot tea. "How do you feel?" she asked Doumeki.

"Pregnant."

Kohane's mouth twitched ever so slightly. "I suppose it's not like anything else."

Doumeki held his cup out to Watanuki. "Tea." He took a sip. "It is a little like having a small Mokona living inside me."

Mokona bounced excitedly, taking advantage of the bounce to snatch a tart.

"Especially since I starting to feel it move," Doumeki added.

"What?" Watanuki's head snapped as he turned from serving Kohane to stare down Doumeki. "You hadn't told me that!"

"It started only last week." Doumeki's left hand touched his belly. "It's still not very active, except when I'm trying to sleep." He took a large bite of croquette.

"How is your dissertation coming?" Kohane asked. 

"The last section is nearly ready for my advisor to review. I'll be doing final revisions on the first section soon."

"In between naps." Watanuki added. "And snacks."

"But I get all the sake!" Mokona crowed.

* * *

Doumeki was relieved that no one in the grocery store he frequented had seemed to notice his pregnancy. He suspected it was because no one would _expect_ a man to be pregnant, though his heavy winter coat certainly helped. So, he loaded up his cart without incident and began the few blocks' walk to the shop amidst a light flurry of snow.

As he walked past an antique shop, though, something seemed not quite right. He tried to glance back without turning his head, and the corner of his left eye barely caught a shimmer. A dark shimmer, definitely not a swirl of snowflakes. Doumeki's gait picked up. He felt the child inside him shift to his right side, as far as possible from the darkness. 

That settled it. Doumeki wheeled about, letting go of the cart and calling up his bow. He shot directly into the not-quite-there shimmer. 

That didn't stop the creature. Doumeki felt rather than saw the spirit draw nearer. _Focus,_ he told himself. Doumeki drew in energy, sweat beading on his forehead and running down his back. Another arrow of chi sped toward the darkness, which was beginning to take a form with multiple limbs, no two alike. The youkai seemed to slow down but was still approaching. Backing up as quickly as he could in his condition and aiming carefully, Doumeki fired a third arrow, then a fourth. 

The creature—creatures?--disappeared. White snowflakes danced happily in air that suddenly seemed much cleaner. Doumeki retrieved his handcart and, towing it behind him, half-ran the rest of the way to the shop, one arm curved about his belly. 

Finally reaching the shop, Doumeki flung the door open. He stumbled as he kicked off his loafers,leaning against the doorjamb and gasping to regain his breath. 

" _Shizuka!_ "

Watanuki sprinted through the hall and caught Doumeki as he dropped to his knees.

"I can walk." Doumeki tried to pull away, and stumbled.

"If you try that again," Watanuki said through gritted teeth, "I will _pick you up and carry you_. Princess style." Doumeki let Watanuki wrap an arm around his back, and leaned against him. Maru edged to Doumeki's other side and put an arm around his waist, while Moro took hold of the shopping cart and pushed it enthusiastically down the hall.

"We were attacked..." Doumeki began.

"Not another word till you're sitting down." Watanuki instructed sternly. 

Once he had gotten Doumeki to the sofa, Watanuki helped him out of his snowy coat, tucked a blanket around him and fixed a cup of tea from the kettle he'd had waiting in the kitchen. He handed the tea to Doumeki and sat next to him on the sofa. "Now for the story."

"We were attacked by a youkai. Or a group of them. Probably after the baby."

Watanuki's mouth fell open. 

"I got it with the bow." Doumeki held up his hand, the wooden ring triumphant on his index finger. 

"You do seem all right." Watanuki raised a hand to Doumeki's forehead. "Just sweaty and..." 

"I'm fine. Worn out from using so much energy, and running with the baby inside, I suppose."

Watanuki looked from Doumeki's face to his belly, and back again.

"How--how is the baby?"

"I'm not sure." Doumeki ran a hand lightly over his belly. Then his mouth turned up in a half-smile. "All right, I think." He took Watanuki's hand and slipped it under the blanket so Watanuki could feel the child kick reassuringly at his palm. Relief gradually sank into into both of their bodies, their muscles letting go of a hideous amount of tension.

Doumeki closed his eyes and rested his head on Watanuki's shoulder. "I think...the child has your gift. I felt it pull away from the youkai."

"Let's hope it has your gift too." Watanuki draped his free arm over Doumeki's shoulders, stroking his hair. Maru, Moro and Mokona, who had come in to hear the story, quietly slipped out of the room.  
Watanuki startled awake about an hour later to a knock on the back door. Doumeki shook himself and blinked. "What?" he murmured.

"I'll go see." Watanuki crept up to a window, cautiously peeking out. The oden fox-child stood outside, a brightly-colored bundle in his hand. 

"Come in," he welcomed his friend. The creature entered and bowed, presenting the furoshiki-wrapped container to Doumeki, who had made his way to Watanuki's side.

The fox-child looked up at Doumeki with large eyes. "I heard about the battle between a group of youkai and the male exorcist who is carrying a child. The only human I know who is so powerful an exorcist is," it looked down shyly, “the wish-shop owner's dear companion. Here is some of our oden to nourish you and the child.” 

"Thank you," Doumeki replied, bowing as low as he could. "Your family's oden is the best I have ever tasted."

The fox child flushed. "My thanks to you. Those beings could be troublesome. They will no longer trouble you, and neither shall any other spirits, I expect. I trust the little one is well?"

"I...think so. I should call my doctor." Doumeki turned to Watanuki, handing him the oden. "We can have this once I've made the call." He exited, cell phone already in hand.

Watanuki invited his visitor to sit, then opened the bundle to find an enormous covered bowl of steaming oden. "My thanks to you also. Doumeki seems fine, but we are understandably concerned about his health and the unborn child's."

The fox-child nodded agreement. “I hope all is well, and the little one is bouncing in your arms when I visit next."

"I do also." Watanuki smiled slightly. "News travels fast in your world, then."

"Ah, yes. I was not surprised to learn one of you was expecting a child. There has been speculation about when..." the fox-child blushed again. 

"We were expected to have a child together?" 

"The bond between you and the archer-exorcist is exceptionally strong. You would want a child together, naturally. And with your gifts, many knew, it would be possible.

Doumeki returned. "The doctor asks me to visit tomorrow morning at five-thirty. I'll want breakfast first, of course."

"Of course." For once, Watanuki didn't sigh in exasperation. "And for now, shall we share this delicious oden while it's hot?"

Maru and Moro came in, bearing soup bowls, with Mokona hopping just behind them.

"Can't hide food from any of them," Watanuki muttered.


	5. Third Trimester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doumeki's pregnancy continues bring new surprises. Watanuki has his first conversation with Doumeki's unconventional cousin.
> 
> No sex, no bad language, but there are baby clothes and medical discussions.

The following morning, Watanuki fixed Doumeki breakfast and prepared the usual bento for the doctor, then went back to sleep. When Doumeki returned, he entered the master bedroom and sat on the bed, opening his laptop. The chime wakened Watanuki.

"Wha--Get that thing out of here! It's too early for whatever bizarre music video you want to watch this morning." 

"There's no sound. And you'll want to see this performer."

"All right, all right." Watanuki sat up. "Who is it?"

"Our daughter."

"Wha--a--it--OUR DAUGHTER??" Watanuki was in full-blown flailing mode as he hadn't been since he was sixteen. 

"Calm down." Doumeki steadied the laptop. "I can't type with you jumping like that."

Watanuki abruptly stopped moving. He asked in a small voice, "It's a girl?" 

"I already said that." Doumeki had the video onscreen, black-and-white and oddly streaked but showing a small form resembling an illustration from the pregnancy guidebook. "I can't tell, but the doctor can--see there?" 

Doumeki froze the image, and Watanuki scrutinized it. "Yeah?"

"If it were a boy, the male organs would be there." Doumeki hit a button and the image began moving again. "There's her leg--see, she's kicking."

Watanuki cleaned his glasses on his sleeping yukata, and pointed. "That's her head, right?"

"Yes."

"Such a tiny nose!"

"She is still very small."

Watanuki sighed happily. "A girl." Watching the tiny thing move, he was reminded of how very delicate the little one was, and how recently she had been in danger. "Did the doctor say she's all right? "

"As far as he can tell, everything is the right shape and in the right place. Her heartbeat is strong and she seems to have enough room for a while. I'm the one whose digestive organs are getting cramped."

Watanuki ignored the last comment. "I can see her _toes_. "

The video ended all too soon. 

"Want a second breakfast?" Watanuki offered.

That, he realized immediately, was a totally idiotic question. Doumeki didn't give him his usual stare, so Watanuki presumed he was pleased about the video also. And about having a girl. But he had to ask. Doumeki had known there was no way they could choose, but still, wouldn't he prefer a boy to carry on the family name?

"Are you...how do you feel about having a daughter?"

"I'm pleased." The edges of Doumeki's mouth turned up ever so slightly, so he was clearly delighted. "I was more concerned that she would be healthy. The incident with the youkai seems not to have done any harm. We'll need to find a good name for her. Over breakfast." 

Watanuki took the hint and quickly got out of bed. 

* * * 

Doumeki spent much of his last weeks of pregnancy lying on the sofa or the bed in the master bedroom in positions that supported his rapidly-growing belly, on doctor's orders. He limited his forays outside the shop to short grocery-store trips, and not even every day. Once, though, he made a daylong visit to the temple, returning after dark with his handcart full of boxes and bundles.

"What are these?'

"Baby clothes Mother bought. Diapers, mostly. Mother said we'll easily go through a dozen a day.”

Watanuki nodded. “We would be buried in trash if we used disposable diapers." 

Watanuki insisted that he, Maru, and Moro do the unloading and storing while Doumeki rested in the master bedroom. They were turning the adjoining dressing room into the nursery. Watanuki had thoroughly cleaned the ivory-painted walls and polished the wood floor. A long dresser was just the right height for changing diapers, and built-in shelves waited for baby books and toys. Watanuki filled the dresser with the diapers, day outfits, nightgowns, socks, and flannel blankets Doumeki's mother had chosen. He unrolled an item stuffed into a long box to find a changing mat decorated with with a row of roly-poly yellow ducklings. A small box he'd left until last held several pairs of socks, each a different color.

"Bibs!" Watanuki exclaimed. 

"What about them?" Doumeki called from the next room.

Watanuki glared through the doorway. Some mother Doumeki was! "I'll make one. I know just the design to put on it, too."  


* * * 

* * * 

That night Doumeki lounged on the sofa checking his e-mail while Watanuki began his new project.

Maru and Moro crowded close to see. "What's that?" 

"It's a bib. Babies spit up a lot."

"Spit up! Spit up!" the girls chanted, clapping hands. Doumeki gazed at them over the lid of his laptop, which quelled them instantly.

Mokona hopped closer. "What's that in the middle--Ah! It's me!"

Watanuki nodded, grinning. Doumeki put aside the laptop and waddled over to peer at the half-stitched design.

"Mokona will have his mouth wide open, of course. And a pair of chopsticks in one hand." Watanuki explained.

The corners of Doumeki's mouth twitched slightly. Maru and Moro took hands and circled in a dance around Mokona, singing his name.

"I'll make something for the baby with you two on it also," Watanuki promised them.  


* * * 

Later that week, Watanuki brought an evening snack up to the master bedroom just as Doumeki was folding his cell phone shut.

"My cousin and I were talking about the cesarean section." 

"Oh--yes, I suppose the doctor will need someone to help with the surgery."

"Akemi was in nursing school and assisted at surgery before she decided to become an acupuncturist."

"An acupuncturist--wait, is this your cousin who is also a priest? The one who is at the temple?"

"Yes." Doumeki's face was but more expressive than usual—a mixture of amusement and exasperation he sometimes turned on Mokona. Or Watanuki himself. "My aunt's older daughter."

"She sounds like an extraordinary person."

Doumeki grunted in apparent agreement. "She has been wanting to meet you and see the shop. So much so that I suppose it could be considered a wish, which would allow her to enter the shop. Do you think her services would be enough payment?"

Watanuki set down the dish of mochi ice cream, pondering. Doumeki trusted this woman to help when the doctor cut into his belly and delivered their child. That was enough for Watanuki to trust her. Certainly her skills must be worth a great deal. “I think I should provide her with a tour around the shop, and a few meals as well, once the child is safely born.”

* * * 

When Doumeki returned from his next doctor's visit, late one clear but cold night, he announced that the doctor wanted him on bed rest from now on. “I should get up for washing and toilet use only. It won't be long; the birth process should begin in about a month.”

Kohane brought them fresh food three times a week, and shared dinner with them in the master bedroom. She gave a slight gasp when she first saw Doumeki, but refrained from commenting on his huge belly. 

“How are you feeling?” she asked, placing a dinner tray next to him on the bed since it wouldn't fit over his lap.

“Large.” Doumeki bent over the soup bowl. “Thanks for the food,” he murmured, and began eating. 

“The child is kicking a lot,” Watanuki informed her. “Or elbowing, or punching—we can't tell.”

Kohane nodded, her mouth twitching slightly. “Is she still keeping you up at night?” she asked?

“Everything is.” Doumeki said.

“It's hard for him to get comfortable,” Watanuki added. “He naps a lot. And watches music videos on his laptop.”

“Your dissertation is finished, then?”

Doumeki nodded. 

After dinner, Kohane insisted on helping Watanuki clean up. He thanked her effusively. “I'm always happy to see you, and Doumeki has been bored. Thank you for taking care of us. We were hoping,” Watanuki flushed slightly, “when the child is old enough, that she could call you 'Big Sister'.

Kohane blushed in return, and bowed. “I'd be honored. I've always wanted a little sister.”  


* * * 

Later that evening, Doumeki answered his cell phone only to hand it on to Watanuki. "My cousin," he explained.

"Hello, Watanuki speaking."

"This is Fujiyama—I mean, Doumeki Akemi-san, Shizuka's cousin. Sorry, I'm still getting used to taking the family name. Auntie and Shizuka insisted, and added me to the family register. I'm grateful for the chance to finally talk with you. You know how Shizuka is, he says only the bare minimum even about what's most important to him. Such an irritating guy."

Watanuki suppressed a chuckle.

"He's still my favorite cousin," Doumeki-san went on. "Which is why I didn't mind that Mother gave him all my old kimono to wear when we were children. We spent hours exploring the temple grounds or listening to Grandfather Doumeki's stories while the other kids complained about the temple not having a TV set. Grandfather told the best stories and taught us to sit zazen. He told me I would be the head priest of the temple one day, even though women weren't allowed to be priests back then. Shizuka didn't even seem to mind, though as you know, with him it's hard to tell."

Doumeki touched Watanuki's sleeve. "You should sit down."

Watanuki nodded, grinning. 

"I suppose I should get on to the reason I need to speak with you," Doumeki-san went on. "I promised Dr. Nagata I would guide you in your role for the childbirth.”

His role? Watanuki figured he would listen to Doumeki complain about not being able to eat before the surgery, sit beside him during it, and examine the baby once she was brought to them. Doumeki-san proceeded to make it clear that his perception was was quite incorrect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've seen a sonogram video. They're odd but fascinating, and the experience stuck with me.
> 
> I must confess that Doumeki Akemi is based a little on me, in her personality and way of speaking.


	6. Childbirth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What it says. Brief description of a Caesarean section, and assorted tasks associated with a newborn baby. Also, sake.

Doumeki seemed to have been pregnant forever, and on bed rest nearly as long. He could only eat a snack's worth of food at a time but wanted it all fresh, so Watanuki felt as if he were constantly cooking or delivering food. He also had an occasional customer, though no dangerous requests, fortunately.

Finally, unmistakably, Watanuki and Doumeki's child was ready to be born. Watanuki was awakened by Doumeki's knees violently hitting his back as he curled into a tight ball. 

"It's beginning." Doumeki gasped. "Get my phone." 

Watanuki grabbed the phone off the bedside table and handed it to Doumeki, who punched buttons fiercely. 

"I'll get the birth room ready." Watanuki had fitted the old guest-room near the master bedroom with substantial anti-youkai protections and had scrubbed every centimeter of the walls, floor, bed, and table. Now he began making the bed with freshly-cleaned sheets. No germ would dare survive to provide a chance that Doumeki would pick up an infection during or after his surgery. As Watanuki smoothed the top sheet on the bed, he heard an "Oi!" from the master bedroom and went running.

Doumeki lay on his side on the bed, the cell phone open beside him. 

"I'm...all right...now." He reached for the cell phone. 

Watanuki snatched it up. He heard Doumeki's cousin calling, "Shizuka-kun?" and a door shutting in the background.

"This is Watanuki," he said into the phone. "How soon can you get here?"

"I have a car, so about ten minutes."

Watanuki's book had mentioned the ligaments supporting the artificial womb would be tearing and causing pain when the time came for the child to be born, but hadn't said how serious the pain would be. Doumeki had never so much as grunted at any discomfort in his life. Watanuki was as gentle as possible while helping Doumeki wash and change into a loose cotton sweatshirt and pants. They needed to pause a few times, and hadn't even moved from the bathroom to the birth room when they heard Maru and Moro greet someone at the door.

"Go. I can finish." Doumeki grunted.

Watanuki raced down the stairs, imagining a woman as opposite as Doumeki in looks as she clearly was in personality. Doumeki Akemi-san was stocky, unlike her cousin, and she had long hair tied neatly at the nape of her neck, but she was nearly as tall as Watanuki himself. And in full Buddhist priest's robes. 

"Welcome, Doumeki-san!"

"Thank you, Watanuki-san. Please call me Akemi-san, or I'll forget who you're talking to. We're practically related, anyway. Sorry about the robes; I had just finished a funeral. Fortunately, I've had surgical garments packed for a week." She held up a travel bag. "Your assistants are most charming." Akemi smiled at Moro and Maru, who grinned and danced about her chanting, "Charming, charming!" She grinned at them in return, then turned to Watanuki.

"Please show me to your washroom so I can scrub up and change." 

The two of them scurried up the stairs, leaving the girls to welcome the doctor, who had just arrived. It wasn't until he had Akemi-san settled and had greeted the doctor that Watanuki realized he was still wearing his sleeping yukata. No matter. He had to change to an extra-clean shirt and trousers anyway. 

Watanuki entered the birthing room to find Akemi-san sticking long, fine needles into Doumeki. She was talking to her cousin quietly. The doctor entered and set up surgical tools on the table Watanuki had prepared, which also held a towel for "catching" the baby and other necessary items.

_It's time. It's really happening._ Watanuki thought. He sat in the chair beside the bed, his back to Nagata-sensei and Akemi-san as they began to-- _try not to think about it_ \--cut into Doumeki. Who was lying there, no longer in pain, apparently, but not entirely conscious either. Watanuki refused to take his eyes of Doumeki's face. _He looks calm. And the doctor and Akemi-san seem to have everything under control. It must be all right; it has to be. I should be able to give him some of my blood if he needs it; Yuuko did that for me..._. But could he donate blood and do the magic at the same time? He wasn't sure. Damn, he should have thought of that earlier...

"Watanuki-san," Nagata-sensei called. "We're almost ready for you. All is going very well."

Feeling as if he were in a trance as Doumeki seemed to be, Watanuki rose and walked calmly to the foot of the bed, placing the folded towel next to Doumeki's body.

_The surgery doesn't look too bad--those must be his intestines--ohGods focusfocus_

"Here she is!" Nagata-sensei slowly pulled out a large, bright-pink balloonlike object and laid it on the towel. The balloon quickly collapsed, leaving a puddle of waterlike liquid and a tiny, sticky-looking pink creature in the middle. 

The creature-- _their daughter_ \--coughed and mewled like the wet kitten she resembled. 

"Sounds good," Nagata-sensei called. "I'll check her once I've finished here."

_Yes, please finish sewing up Doumeki_ Watanuki prayed fervently. _And let it all go well._

The little one was still making noise. And he had to tie off the umbilical cord still connecting her to the remains of the artificial womb, cut it, and get a clean blanket around her. Somehow Watanuki did it all without trouble.

"uh..." came a quiet sound from the head of the bed.

_Doumeki._

"Is...she..."

"She's fine, and here she is." Watanuki picked up the baby, not forgetting to support the back of her tiny, perfectly round head. He laid the bundle across Doumeki's upper belly, making sure the baby's scrunched-up face was where Doumeki could see it.

Doumeki's arm went about the baby immediately, before his eyes blinked fully open. 

"She's beautiful," he whispered.

Watanuki couldn't quite bring himself to agree. "She's so small," he responded, reaching out a careful finger and stroking the baby's cheek. The little one turned toward it and smacked her lips. "And she wants to eat already. She's your child, all right," he smirked. 

“I'll get started, then,” Doumeki muttered. He pushed up his sweatshirt and drew the baby to his chest. 

Watanuki had imagined that Doumeki nursing a baby would be the weirdest thing he'd ever see, but it seemed as natural as Doumeki drawing his bow, something he'd done so many times to protect Watanuki. _He takes such good care of both of us,_ Watanuki thought, blinking away tears. Because it seemed like the thing to do at such a time, and because it was true, he bent lower and whispered in Doumeki's ear. “I love you."

"I love you both." Doumeki whispered back.

Watanuki pressed a kiss to Doumeki's forehead. _We're a family now. From this moment on, everything changes._

Akemi-san appeared in Watanuki's view, followed by the doctor. The next several minutes were a flurry of checking the baby's vital signs and Doumeki's, with Nagata-sensei declaring them both healthy. Then Akemi-san sponged the baby off and helped Watanuki fasten a shockingly bulky diaper around his tiny daughter. Then the little one was back on Doumeki's chest for warmth, a flannel blanket covering her exposed skin and Doumeki's large hand cradling her. 

"What will you name her?" Akemi-san asked.

"I was thinking..." Watanuki began, looking at Doumeki, "perhaps Haruhi?"

"Haruhi," Doumeki echoed, looking at his daughter. "Yes."

"An excellent name. I'll get my phone so you can call Aunt Doumeki." Akemi-san offered. The doctor followed her out the door. 

A moment later, Maru and Moro appeared in the doorway, with Mokona hopping around eagerly between them and waving a bottle of sake.

"Congratulations!" they all shouted. 

"This room has to stay absolutely clean," Watanuki told them sternly.

Maru and Moro looked down at their hands, which showed traces of an attempt to make breakfast.

"Bring her to them." Doumeki handed the baby to Watanuki, and he carried her to the doorway, already gaining confidence in holding little Haruhi.

"Here she is." Watanuki bent so the little trio could see. "Doumeki Haruhi-chan."

The trio peered at her.

"I thought she'd be cute!" Maru cried.

"She's not cute _at all_!" Moro agreed.

Watanuki laughed. "She'll be cute when she's bigger," he assured them.

"She looks fine!" Mokona shouted, waving the bottle again. "A toast!" Somehow he produced three sake cups.

"Just a sip for each of us," Watanuki smiled. He took a cup to share with Doumeki. "Now, make sure our guests get some; no drinking the rest of the bottle yourself."

"I'm a good host." Mokona declared, pouring a cup for Nagata-sensei.

Akemi-san returned, talking on her cell phone. "Yes, Auntie, he's fine and the baby is too. She's been eating already, definitely a Doumeki."

Watanuki suddenly remembered something very important. "Breakfast!" he shouted.

"Make me a savory omelette." Doumeki instructed as he took the phone from his cousin. "And a large bowl of miso, and two bowls of rice."

_Some things, at least, won't change,_ Watanuki reflected as he made his way down the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is an edited version of one I posted on LiveJournal earlier under the name ekaterin24


End file.
